Start Again
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: An unexpected problem arises in the Salvatore Boarding House.It involves and Elena and a Salvatore brother...But whichc brother? M for later chapters
1. Start Again

_Here comes goodbye  
>Here comes the last time<br>Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
>The first of every tear I'm gonna cry<br>Here comes the pain  
>Here comes me wishing things had never changed<br>And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye  
><em>  
>Elena ran out of the Salvatore house, tears flooding down her cheeks. How could Stefan lie to her! He was supposed to be her boyfriend. He was supposed to tell her everything! Elena wiped her eyes as she climbed into her jeep. She had enough. She had to get away and there was only one person who could help her get away.<p>

Damon.

Elena sat in her car and grabbed her phone, she quickly and shakely dialled Damon's number. He answered after the second ring. "Elena?" she sighed in relief, he sounded worried. Maybe he had been listening? "Damon, I need your help" Elena whispered, afraid that he would reject her or lie to her like Stefan did. "What's wrong Princess" she smiled weakly, he always made her feel better when she was down. Elena told him everything about seeing Katherine's picture. "Ahhhh, that little—Sorry. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm just in the forest. See you soon love" Elena nodded and put her phone in her pocket again.

Now that she could think about it, Damon was there through everything with Elena. He was there when she died and came back to life. Stefan wasn't. Damon loved her. And Elena loved him. It was true. She had tried to deny her growing attraction for him but couldn't deny it any longer. "I'm in love with Damon Salvatore" she whispered and smiled to her. "Nice to know Elena. I'm in love with you too" Damon sat there in the passenger side with a victory grin on his face. "Damon!" Elena screamed but his hand stopped her from fully screaming. "Yes, love. It's me." Damon chuckled and ran a hand through his tousled hair.

Elena blushed bright red and looked out the window, not wanting to look him in the eye but Damon had other ideas. "Love?" Elena turned to look at him, his ice blue eyes gazing into hers. "Do you mean it? Are you really in love with me?" Damon smiled softly at her, not wanting to force her into anything. "Yes, I meant it. I love you Damon. I do. Stronger than Stefan. I've been fighting it for a long time and I can't fight it anymore." Elena sighed and smiled at Damon, he pulled her closer until their faces were inches apart. "I love you too Elena" Damon pressed his lips softly on hers, the kiss was soft at first but turned into a full on make out session within moments.

They broke out, trying to catch their breath. Damon's hair was everywhere; his shirt was rumpled while his black leather jacket was off his shoulders. Elena noticed a few of her buttons had come undone on her shirt, her hair was a mess and her jacket was off fully. Damn vampire speed. Damon smirked as they fixed themselves. "Damon?" he looked up at Elena, smiling softly at her still half I-just-kissed-Damon appearance. "Will…Will you change me? Into a vampire?"

Damon blinked, his eyebrows raised. "It's a painful transformation Elena. Why would you want that?" Elena looked down shyly. "So I can spend forever with you" she whispered softly. Damon couldn't help but grin. He started remembering their first night together. It was a drunken mistake to Elena then. But not anymore. "When?" he asked softly. "In a few weeks. Maybe a month" Elena looked at him, her eyes pleading with his. He nodded softly and smelt a strange scent. "What is that?" Elena looked at him sheepishly. "What's what?". Damon looked around, it was only them in the car and he had made sure there were no vampires anywhere around them before coming. It was coming from inside the car.

Elena zipped her jacket up and Damon looked at her, curiously. "Elena?" she looked down sheepishly. "What do you need to tell me?" Elena sighed and bit her lip. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. Bonnie said vampires could smell the third scent." Damon was confused. Third scent? But there are only 2 people in the car…"Damon. I'm pregnant" Damon stared at Elena in confusion but then it all played out in his head, the stories weren't true of how vampires couldn't pro-create. In all honesty they could. He just wanted to make Elena feel better. And he knew for a fact Stefan and Elena never done it because Stefan would've wrote it in his journal. That made Damon snigger silently.

"Pregnant" Damon muttered softly, but then thought about it. Elena was pregnant. With his child. This meant that he would be a Father. The girl he loved was having his baby. He grinned at the thought of them all being a family. "Elena, I am shocked but also pleased. We can be a family. We can be together" Damon stroked her cheek softly to see that she was crying. "Oh Damon!" she threw her arms around his neck.

They were having a baby together, a beautiful baby. Damon was finally happy and now he had a purpose for the ring in his bedside cabinet. He put a hand on her stomach and smiled as he felt a small bump, "How long?" Elena thought about it and grinned. "3 months. The Doctor told me I wasn't allowed to tell anyone yet until after the first trimester because it could 'jinx' the pregnancy" Elena smiled at Damon. Damon chuckled softly.

"Come on your staying with me" he opened the car door and helped her out; they began walking back to the Salvatore house. "But what about Stefan?" Elena looked down and bit her lip. "Screw Stefan. We're together now. Sort of. We're having a baby together. I want you to live with me" Damon smiled and walked into the house, they heard crashes from upstairs. "Stefan seems upset" Damon rolled his eyes, "3…2…1" Damon grinned and looked at Elena.

"DAMON! WHERE IS SHE"

"Told you"

Stefan bounded down the stairs and stopped when he saw Elena with Damon, "Elena" he whispered and walked towards her. Damon wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Don't Stefan" she whispered softly and met his eyes for the first time.

"Elena…Please?" Stefan looked at her, pleading her. If she didn't have the vervain on he could have compelled her too. But the way she was looking at Damon and the way Damon was looking at her. "What happened? "Stefan asked, getting angrier by the second. "Before we tell you, dear Brother. Don't get angry at Elena. Get angry at me. We were drunk" Damon chuckled softly and kissed Elena's head.

"But…We're having a baby!" Damon clapped his hands like a 6 year old boy in a candy store.

Stefan's eyes widened, he glared at them both. "WHAT?" Elena stepped forward, "Did you not hear him. We're having a baby. That's what happens when two people have…" Stefan cut her off. "DON'T SAY IT… LALALALALALALALALA" he had plugged his fingers into his ears to stop him from hearing the word. Elena and Damon burst out laughing, Stefan frowned and they continued to clutch their sides.


	2. Promises

**Previously:  
><strong>_Stefan's eyes widened, he glared at them both. "WHAT?" Elena stepped forward, "Did you not hear him. We're having a baby. That's what happens when two people have…" Stefan cut her off. "DON'T SAY IT… LALALALALALALALALA" he had plugged his fingers into his ears to stop him from hearing the word. Elena and Damon burst out laughing, Stefan frowned and they continued to clutch their sides._

-  
><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Elena was laying on the couch,trying to fall asleep but it just wasn't sighed and thought about everything that had happened over the past few couldn't believe that she would be a mother in a matter of months or...however long she had to was already a small bump had started reading up on human's who had given birth to vampire babies, some had happy endings while the others didn't. But Damon was determined that Elena was going to make it through this pregnancy, even if it meant turning her into a vampire after the birth.

Elena felt a cold shiver run up her back and glanced around her,something felt out of was the only one home but yet...she felt as if there was grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her as she walked out into the kitchen,a crash from upstairs was heard causing Elena to jump."Damon!"Elena waited for a few moments...no answer."Stefan!"After another few moments there was no reason. A sudden breeze blew in behind Elena and the window that was closed was now open."What is going on?"she muttered and shut the window,when she turned back round,she let out an inaudible scream.

Katherine Pierce was standing against the wall,hand on hip and a cruel smirk playing on her lips."Well,well,well..Look what we have here"Elena's heart began to hammer in her chest,the fact that she was alone with Katherine was not the best of situations to be in."What are you doing here Katherine?"Katherine let out a small,bitter laugh,"I'm just visiting.I was hoping to see Stefan and Damon before I moved on to a different town but I'm glad that I ran into you"Katherine moved one step forward while Elena moved one step back."Why? What do you want from me?"Elena tried not to look her in the eye but it was hard not didn't want to come over as being afraid but she couldn't help woman nearly killed her!

"Apart from Stefan and Damon...Oh nothing"Katherine grinned but it didn't reach her eyes,it was a dark and twisted grin."Word on the street is your pregnant...with Damon's child"her eyes flashed down to Elena's stomach and a small sigh escaped her lips,almost inaudible for Elena to hear."And what if I am?"."You better be careful Elena."Katherine's eyes flashed with anger as she spoke,"Because from now on...things are about to get more crazy for 't worry I won't be apart of it but there will be some...people who will be very interested in your baby and the powers it will posses."Katherine smirked,then without warning she suddenly grabbed Elena by the throat and flung her against the wall."If you dare hurt Damon I will kill you and your baby! Damon has been through enough for the past 142 years because of me and I won't let him take it anymore.I can clearly see that he loves you more than he ever loved me so watch your back"She dropped Elena to the floor and grinned."Because no one will be there to protect you"And with that...Katherine was gone.

Elena let out a strangled cough and rubbed around her neck,the door suddenly burst open and Damon was by her side in an instance while Stefan had ran after Katherine."Elena! Are you okay? What about that baby? Are you hurt?"Elena couldn't help but smile at Damon's frantic speech."I'm fine..I'm fine"Elena looked up into Damon's black eyes,seeing concern and fear in flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly,"Don't leave..please"Damon rested his cheek on her hair and stroked her back softly,"I promise..I will never leave you again" 


End file.
